


The  monsters that are noble

by tiny_pun



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_pun/pseuds/tiny_pun
Summary: After a particularly long hunt,  with an ungrateful pay from an ungrateful noble, Geralt angrily rants about his hatred for nobles.Unaware of his two noble companions, who are more than hurt by that.Yennefer tries to help. It doesn't go according to her plan.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Yennefer - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	The  monsters that are noble

After another excruciating hunt, they all went exhausted but successfull back to the village to get their reward. Things didnt necessarily go as smoothly as they thought it would. While the Lord, who had hired them, was glad to hear the good news, he wasn't so happy to fulfill his part of the deal. Instead he had barley looked at them, dismissing them out of town. Geralt, who had had barley any sleep in the past week, to track down the monster of the week, didnt take the dismissal well. After some threats from both Geralt and Yennefer, they finally did get their money but where ushered out of town immediately.   
So now, instead of having a nice, well deserved hot meal and bath or at least a roof to sleep underneath, they once again made camp in the middle of the woods. 

The three of them knew not to disturb Geralt now. Their camp was set up in an unnerving silence. Luckily Jaskier had been able to make a few coins in the inn and steal a few pices of bread here and there. At least they had some food . 

To not spent the meal in complete silence either, Jaskier tried to light up the tension:   
"Look. The important thing is, we're all safe here. And also: Have you SEEN his face when you threatened to cut of his bits right then and there? CLASSIC! Yet so effective! I-"

"God, I hate noble people! They're all the same: selfish, cruel and only after the next coin or woman!", Geralt growled, throwing his empty bowl onto the ground. Jaskier and Ciri tried not to flinch. They failed miserably, jumping a bit back, eyes wide open in shock. But Geralt didn't pay any attention to them. He stood up and started walking back and forth in angry, firm steps.   
"You know what I hate the most about them?"

Yennefer took one look at Jaskier, remembering the few times he barley got to finish his introduction. She had known about his status but it always had been more of a subconscious information. It hadn't been important to her, since he obviously didnt care much about it anymore. But now she couldn't help but be fully aware of Jaksier's status. Or of Ciri's.

"Geralt, I think you need to ca-"   
But the witcher ignored her: "THEY have the audacity to tell ME I don't have any feelings! Yeah. Right." Scarasm wasn't a good sign. " They're the ones who would rather go to another feast or throw another party than actually try to help their starving people "

Yen tried not to focus on how bloodshot Jaskiers and Ciris eyes were now. How they uncharacteristically stared at Geralt in such a pain filled manner she almost felt unable to take another breath too. 

"Geralt, I think that's enough!", Yennefer hissed, now only barley able to hold in her own anger.  
"NO! A bunch of criminals, that's wat they are! They just got lucky enough to hide behind a mountain of money and fancy clothes! They're the monsters, not me!"

She wasn't one to easily frighten. She never really had been, least of all in the past few decades. The last time shes been frightened it had been for her own future, one she could never have but now had found in a different way with these people. But hearing the usual bright and cheerful bard talk, with an eerie and unfamiliar calmness, she couldn't help but feel the same again. 

"I'm sure you know some, who aren't like that. Who actually want to help others. Dont you?" It was barley a whisper but said with such a firmness and underlying messages, Yennefer hold her breath, hoping Geralt would come to his senses. But Geralt was too caught up in his own anger and frustration now, neither the words nor the heaviness of the tone reached him. He had stopped abruptly, eyes boring into Jaskier, without actually seeing him.   
"NO! If you've met ONE you've met ALL of them!", he growled. "Vile and cruel to the core! The next time one of them asks me to save them, I won't even THINK about helping them!"

Jaskier had balled his hands into a fist, ignoring the way his nails were clawing into his skin. He had stood up, subconsciously positioning himself in between Ciri and Geralrin, as if to protect her from Geralts words. Yennefer didt know how to stop any of this. Her mind was blank and all she could do was watch as this awful scene plained out in front of her.   
With the same controlled, calm voice Jaskier tried it one last time: " Well if you truly feel like this-"  
"I DO!". The answer was barley audible. A mere growl, that only distantly resembled words. They stared at one another for a few painfully slow passing seconds. Geralt, staring complete through Jaskier, only able to see all the nobles he just caused out about and Jaskier, trying to figure out how much Geralt means it. But there was only anger. Pure hatred. His voice was now so silent, that no human would've been able to understand it. "Than I will see my self out." 

With one last look at his witcher, he turned around, took his lute and vanished between the trees. Yennefer wanted to run after him but she knew, that tho they got along now, she wasn't the one to do it. Ciri stared after Jaskier, than took a short look at Geralt and Yennefer and ran back into her tent, trying to hide her own tears. 

As she too vanished, Geralt seem to calm down from his anger, the fury in his eyes a little less there and partially replaced with confusion. He threw a confused look at Yennefer. "Hmm? What did I do?", he gritted out. "Seriously? You Fucked up big time! That's what you did! Now go fix it!" "Bu -but I?" Geralt went over the events of the past hour, trying to figure out what he had said or done for his bard and his child to run away crying. 

"But I was just angry about that dumb lord?!" "No. You just timed two of the most important people in your live that you hated nobles and how horrible they all are."   
"Hmm?" "God do I have to spell it out for you? Are you really that thick?" She ignored his grumble of a protest. "Ciri is a princess. Princesses are NOBEL. And Jask-" "Fuck." He ignored her protest of no being finished and ran straight into Ciri's tent. 

Yennefer rolled her eyes. He'll figure it out. He is fast than the bard anyway. A few minutes and some more sobs and a grumbled apology later, Geralt came back out of the tent. He sat down at his place again, nodding in a way, Yennefer knew was a silent thank you. She just smiled.

And waited. 

And waited.

And waited. 

"Wait, were is Jaskier?" Geralt jumped up.  
"He remembers! He remembers his humble bard!", she said smiling sarcastically. "Yen! Were is he!" "In these woods I guess. He is after all human. But I'm not sure were former viscounts turned bards tend to go these days." "Yen, I swear if you don't tell me at least in which dire- wait what? "He suddenly stopped his threats, finally realising what he had miss all this time. 

"Jaskier.. is a .. a viscount?" "Jep."   
" and I just said that I hated all nobles." "Hmmm"  
"And that they are vile and cruel people-" "Yes"  
" who are only after money, fame and women"  
"Withou realising that Jaskier is one" "Uhhhhu"  
"Jaskier, who I just gotten back again."   
"And the coin dropps"  
"FUCK!"

Before Geralt could ask, Yennefer pointed in the direction, Jaskier went. Without a further thought, Geralt sprinted after Jaskier. Yennefer only smiled, finished her dinner and retreated to her own tent. 

And if Geralt and Jaskier came back giggling a few hours later, sharing a tent neither she nor Ciri comment. 

The end


End file.
